A New Addition to Fairytail
by CRAZYKID24
Summary: One day a boy finds him self in a city named Magnolia and makes friends in a guild he recently joins. One day he finds out that he is something that allows him to use powerful magic.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As I slowly start to awake from my slumber I sit on the bed in a room of a house some nice couple let me stay for a night. I try to think of my childhood like every morning, I can never remember. Then try to leave the kind woman who let me stay in her spare room said to me "Why are you leaving so early. You should at least have some breakfast." I told the kind woman that I didn't want any but she gave some jewels and some food anyway and said to not leave with out them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm walking in a grassy field and I hear two guys fighting but they were pretty far away. As I watch the two guys fighting a red haired woman separates them both. After that they both went back to what they were doing so they went back to putting their stuff away and went in a magic-mobile. I thought to my self -Who are those people.- Then I hear someone say "GRAY YOUR CLOTHES," and I hear a man scream. I wonder if they can help me, I need to get there fast, but they are so far. -Wait I got just the thing "HERMES SPEED" as a white glowing circle glows under my feet it crawls on the skin of my ankle and covers my shoes. This magic fills me with so much energy and I take off at an incredible speed. As I'm right next to the magic-mobile the red-haired girl says "HEY GET AWAY." The magic-mobile goes faster, so as I'm trying to catch up I can feel my magic energy bein' drained. I can also tell hers was too' but mine was being drained a lot faster since I normally don't use this running magic. I say "PLEASE STOP I WANT TO TALK TO YOU," I needed a ride. She replies "LEAVE US ALONE" "PLEASE I'M GETTING TIRED." The magic-mobile stops, and I trip./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After the red-hair girl stopped and I rested for awhile I asked where they are going. The blond girl says "Back to our town Magnolia," I asked if I could come with them. They said yes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They wake me up and said if you could use the magic-mobile since everybody said they were drained. Hours later when I'm getting drowsy I see a sign that says "Welcome to Magnolia Home of the guild Fairytail" I woke up the others and told them "Hey I never got your guys name" The red-haired girl said "My name is Erza." "I'm Lucy" said the blond, "And I'm Gray", "What about him" I asked "He's Natsu, he has a bad case of motion sickness". Everybody got out and and said goodbye./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I wake up in this hotel I found near Magnolia. I go back to the city and go in the Fairytail guild house my first thought was -Holy crap this place is huge-. As I finished looking around I found Erza she greeted me. I said hi back and she gave me a tour of the guild house. I went back to the mess hall and saw Gray and Natsu fighting with each other and insulting each other. Erza pulled them apart and they both just acted as if nothing happened. -Wow is Erza that strong that they don't even try to fight back .-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next morning I went back to the guild and didn't find any of them there -Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Natsus cat Happy there-. I asked a sweet girl named Mirajane and an old man named Makarov. They both said they went on a job and told me where they went./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I went to the city Makarov and Mirajane said. I found only Lucy there with some oranged hair guy in a suit. Lucy said he was Leo the Lion. "Oh you'r a celestial wizard wow I haven't ever met a celestial wizard. I can't believe I never bothered asking you your guys magic types." and after that Leo or Loke dived at her and saved her from a blast of magic, it destroyed the ground where Lucy was standing. "Here I got this" I told Lucy. "ZEUS BOLT" a yellow circle right above right hand that I have in a throwing position. A lighting bolt forms in my hand and I throw it. It hits the man and he flys backward. "Wow he is weak I'm surprised that he destroyed the floor and Leo didn't mop the floor with him," "WELL EXCUSE ME HE JUST CAME OUT AS SOON AS YOU CAME HERE" she screamed at me. "Calm down where are the others" "They went ahead" while pointing at a mountain, "Lets go after them". Me and Lucy start running towards the mountain./p 


End file.
